warrior_cat_ocfadingshadowfandomcom-20200214-history
Warrior Cat OC/Fadingshadow Wiki
Welcome to the Warrior Cat OC/Fadingshadow Wiki Link to my Fanfiction account: https://www.fanfiction.net/~fadingspirit This is some stuff you'll need to know about BlizzardClan, CurrentClan, NightClan, PrarieClan, and DeathClan (IMPORTANT!!!) Ruler: '''The Clan leader. The most respected of all ranks. Rulers may have a mate and kits, if and only if the other is a Pure or comes from Ruler blood. The Ruler may only have one apprentice, but as many kits as he/she wants. The Ruler may have as many mates as he/she wants. '''Pure: Pure’s are high ranking Warriors. The Pure’s come from a long line of Purebloods. Pure’s may only mate another Pure, or sometimes a Royal. Pure’s may have up to 2 kits, the rest of the kits will either be killed, abandoned, auctioned, sold, or downgraded. A Pure may adopt an unwanted kit of a Ruler. Pure’s may have as many mates as they wish. Royal: Royals must also be Pureblood. They are high ranking Hunters. Royal’s may adopt a Pure or Ruler’s kits if they are unwanted. Royal’s may have up to 2 kits, the remainder will be killed, abandoned, auctioned, sold, or downgraded. Royals may have as many mates as they wish. Noble: Nobles are the rank below Royals. A Noble is Pureblood, only not as high ranked as Royals. Nobles may adopt Royal, Pure, or even Ruler kits if the kits are unwanted. A Noble may have up to 3 kits. Any more will be killed, abandoned, auctioned, sold, or downgraded. Nobles may have up to 3 mates. Medicine Cat: The Medicine Cat’s rank is just as high as a Pure’s. Only a Pure, Royal, or Noble may become Medicine Cat. The Medicine Cat may have no mate or kits, if they have either, they will be punished by the Ruler. Commoner: Commoners are the rest of the Purebloods that don’t fit into one of the higher ranks. A Commoner may adopt a Noble, Royal, Pure, or even Ruler’s kits if the kit is unwanted. A Commoner may have up to 4 kits. Any more will be killed, abandoned, auctioned, sold, or downgraded. Commoners may have up to 2 mates. Half: Halves are cats that are Halfblood. A Half may adopt a Commoner’s kits, if they are unwanted. Halves may have up to 5 kits, any more will be killed, abandoned, auctioned, sold, or downgraded. Halves may have 1 mate. Filth: Filth are unClan born cats. Filthblood cats are disrespected by the rest of the Clan. A Filth cat may have up to 6 kits. Any more will be killed, abandoned, auctioned, sold, or downgraded. A Filth may adopt a Half’s kit if they are unwanted. Filth’s may only have 1 mate. Slave: A Slave are cats that the Ruler captured, rejected or from one of the higher ranks. A Slave must obey their master (a Ruler, Pure, Royal, or Noble). A Slave may only have the kits of their master. If they disobey their master or break a Warrior Code, they will be punished. Captive: A Captive is the lowest rank there is. Captives are traitors or cats captured from another Clan. Captives can also be kittypets, rogues, or loners. A Captive may not have kits or a mate. Captives can be forced to fight to death. Name Sufix Ruler: star Heir: moon Pure: any (normal Warrior names) Royal: any (normal Warrior names) Noble: any (normal Warrior names) Medicine Cat: pool Commoner: any (normal Warrior names) Half: any (normal Warrior names) Filth: scar Slave: none Captive: none Apprentice: paw Kit: kit Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse